Rysposito Drabbles
by Detective Rysposito
Summary: A series of Rysposito drabbles and one-shots. Warnings will be posted at the top of every chapter. Send me prompts! /Slashy goodness/
1. Holding Hands

**This is a collection of Rysposito drabbles/one-shots. Send in prompts!**

**Prompt- Holding Hands**

**Warnings- none**

**Characters- Ryan and Esposito**

* * *

><p>"I had a good time, Javi." Kevin smiled moving closer into Javier's side to feel his warmth on the chilly night.<p>

This was their first and official date /out/ since they started seeing each other. A quiet movie followed up with a peaceful walk through a surprisingly empty street leading to Kevin's apartment for some dinner.

"Yeah..." Javier said slowly, but kept his head from looking down to see his boyfriend's face practically glowing from the faint light that shined down from the moon above.

"Hey," Kevin frowned, "what's wrong, Javi?" He stopped walking causing his partner to stop as well.

Javier sighed as he tried to muster up the right words. Kevin noticed his stumbling and placed his hand under his chin to move his head to look him directly in the eyes.

"What's the matter?" He repeated more softly this time.

Javier sighed and rolled his eyes, "Nothing," Seeing the annoyed look on Kevin's face he continued. "I mean what if everyone finds out before we're ready?"

Kevin's eyes softened as Javier continued, "Castle studies characters' behavior for a living, he's bound to figure us out and then of course he'll rat to Beckett and Beckett will gossip this all to Lanie. Lanie's good at keeping secrets, but we can't forget Castle will not only tell Beckett, but then he's gonna add as much Roach porn as he can fit in his next Nikki Heat novel." Kevin watched with amusement as Javier continued but didn't stop to catch his breath. "My momma reads those books and then she'll find out and of course she'll be okay, I mean she's been bugging me about it since I brought you home for Thanksgiving a few years ago and she'll tell your Ma who'll then tell your Da and I don't even think he likes me; let alone likes me fucking his son!"

Kevin laughed bringing him into a hug, "Javi, babe, I love you, but that has to be the craziest thing I've ever heard."

Javi pulled himself back with a glare that was meant to look offended, but Kevin could see right through it.

"Tell me what's really wrong." Kevin smiled.

Javier sighed dragging a hand through his hair, "What if _when_ people find out about this, and they don't like...us?" He asked gesturing weakly between the two of them.

Kevin raised up on his toes a few centimeters to nuzzle his nose against Javi's. "Well, partner, that's their problem. The only person's opinion I care about is yours," He smiled and grabbed Javi's hand in his; entwining their fingers perfectly together. "And I think you're okay with us."

Javi laughed looking down at Kevin's smaller hand gripping to his. He liked the way his darker skin seem to make Kevin's milky skin glow. He used his thumb to massage slow, small circles into a small patch of Kevin's skin.

He liked how perfectly their hands fit; just like one of those dorky puzzles that Kevin once forced him to pull an all nighter together to finish last summer.

But most of all, he liked the idea of them as partners. Not partners, but _partners_.

"I think I'm more than okay with us, Kev." He smiled squeezing his lover's hand gently.


	2. Cuddling

**Prompt- Cuddling **

**Characters- Kevin and Javi**

**Warnings- none**

**(btw they're cuddling on Kevin's couch bc that's adorable)**

* * *

><p>"You're like my giant teddy bear," Kevin teased his partner as he shifted his shoulders to sink deeper into Javier's chest.<p>

Kevin smiled when Javi's laugh

caused his head to vibrate against his chest.

"Yeah?" He asked running his fingers down Kevin's side.

The Irishman gasped in surprise before he tried squirming out of his grip, but if he tried to move too much he'd push them both off the couch. He couldn't help his laughter increasing the more that Javi tickled him.

"S-Stop!" He gasped between giggles pushing away the hands that started to dance on top of his stomach.

Once Kevin calmed his breathing and his laughter had died down, he rotated his body so instead of his back against his partner's chest, they were now facing one another.

He positioned his hands between Javi's arms and pushed himself up glaring at the man in front of him.

Javi laughed looking at his partner's 'glare'. His eyes were narrowed, but Javi could still see the bright pop of his blue eyes although it was only a sliver.

"You're cute when you're angry." He smiled using a finger to push a strand of his ungelled hair out of his eye.

Kevin's eyes flickered quickly trying to decide whether to take that as a compliment or if Javi was trying to bust his chops. Either way, he accepted the first option.

"Yeah, I'm pretty irresistible, huh?" He grinned.

Javi smiled suddenly pushing Kevin's hands forward making him fall into his chest. "You sure are, babe."

Kevin let out a soft "oof" when his head landed on Javi's collarbone. He angled his head so he could get a better view of his lover's face and saw him staring down at him with a sparkle in his eye.

Kevin smiled back before lowering his head to Javi's shoulder and closed his eyes planting little kisses on his neck.

Javier felt his body tingle when Kevin placed dozens of feather light kisses on his skin. He found himself whimpering unconsciously when they stopped.

Kevin laughed and placed a kiss just as soft on his lips. When he went to pull away, Javi wrapped his arms tightly around Kev's waist and cupped his ass holding him close.

"You're not getting away that easy, cutie." He smiled leaning his head forward to touch his forehead to Kevin's.

Kevin tried to push out of Javi's grip to get more comfortable, but he wouldn't budge, "You know, babe, I'm not 5." He complained, but his smile told Javier that he didn't mind his nickname.

"Yeah, but you're still cute in those Spiderman boxers." He moved his head so he could catch a glimpse of his underwear underneath his fingers.

Oh yeah, Kevin didn't feel like being fully dressed while he cuddled with his lover-not that Javier minded Kevin in just his boxers.

"Hm maybe I'll feel the same way about what you're wearing..." He said seductively before wrapping a loose finger around Javi's beltloop to his jeans and gently tugged, but Javi shook his head.

"Na-uh, you said 'cuddling'," He smiled slipping his hand quickly into Kevin's underwear to give his ass a quick pinch before pulling it back out. "but maybe later..." He winked.

Kevin gasped when he felt Javi, but once the surprise went away, he pouted, "You're such a tease."

Javier laughed, "Hate to break it to ya', but you're not helping yourself with that pout."

"I thought you liked it when I was cute," He smirked with a quick nip at Javi's bottom lip.

Javier squeezed him tightly before letting the pressure weaken. "Don't make me tickle you again," He warned.

Kevin ignored him and layed his head back into Javi's chest. "Hush, Teddy."

Javi rolled his eyes and rested his chin on the top of his boyfriend's head. He closed his eyes and breathed in a deep breath with the satisfying smell of Kevin filling his nose. He felt a short sensation for the need to sneeze when Kevin's soft hair tickled his nose.

A few minutes later after steadily stroking Kevin's bare back, Javi whispered, "Hey, babe?"

"Hmm."

"I don't think you're gonna get to find out what's on my boxers tonight..."

Kevin twisted his head, but didn't lift it so he could still feel Javi underneath him.

Javier's eyes softened and he admitted, "I don't want to let you go."


	3. Gaming

**Prompt- Gaming**

**Characters- Javier and Kevin**

**Warnings- Curses, implied sex**

* * *

><p>"If you go that way alone, you're dead." Javier said not turning his head from the tv screen.<p>

"I've got this, bro." Kevin said his character continued down the dark alley looking for any the lone undead for him to take out.

"I bet you 10 bucks that you'll get devoured before you get out." Javier smiled knowing that his boyfriend wasn't one to back down from a bet.

"Nah, we need something better..." He grinned and Javier groaned mentally just imagining what Kevin would come up with, "A full body massage."

"Yeah?" Javi laughed.

"Yup."

Kevin carefully navigated his character through the map; taking out zombie after zombie. Javier's eyes widened when he realized that he may just lose this bet to Kevin.

Javier Esposito will never lose a bet. Especially to his chicken-headed partner.

Everything, Javi decided, was fair game when _you needed to win. _

So he slowly leaned himself into Kevin to knock him off balance just a little.

"Dude!" He said, glaring at the screen when he lost some health. "I was going perfect!"

"Sorry, bro, my fault." Javi apologized insincerely. But two minutes later he returned to pushing himself into Kev more forcefully.

"What are you doing, Javi?" He tried to move to the side, but Javier followed him.

"What? I can't enjoy my boyfriend's presence?" Javi asked pretending to be appalled.

"Not when you're trying to screw up your boyfriend's game to get out of a bet." He used one hand to push Javi off of him.

"Or maybe I just want my boyfriend to give me the attention he's wasting on silly video games." Javi whispered leaning close in Kevin's ear.

Kevin bit his lip to keep himself from giving into Javier. "I'm not going to fall for that, babe, you can't break me."

Javi laughed, "You sure about that, Kev?" He slipped his hand up his shirt and slowly traced his finger up his stomach and then up his chest. Kevin cursed to himself when he let out a moan accidentally.

"Oh you like that?" Javier teased before placing a kiss on his cheek. "Well, I can do better, you know." He nibbled on Kevin's ear and then kissed it before he began to trail his hand downwards.

Kevin licked his lips as he felt Javier's hand slowly make it's way to his belt.

"I can do so much better, honeymilk." He whispered in his ear as his hand entered Kevin's pants and went under the band of his boxers. His hand found Kevin's hard cock and his fingers gently wrapped around it.

Kevin shivered at Javi's cool touch, "I hate you so much." He whimpered.

Javier laughed, "I could make you love me again, but," He let go of Kevin and pulled his hand out and stopped his kisses, "you're too busy playing a video game."

"Fuck," Kevin didn't even hesitate before throwing the remote and tackling Javier to the floor. He immediately started to kiss his boyfriend messily on the lips.

Javi laughed into the kiss and ignored the slight pain from Kevin's roughness. He stood up with Kevin in his arms bridal style so he could carry him into the bedroom. "You lost the bet, babe."

Kevin stopped his kissing when he could no longer reach his lips and settled on leaning into his chest, "Frankly my dear, I don't give a damn." He smiled seductively.

Javier found himself laughing at Kevin's quote, "God, I'm in love with such a dork." He smiled as he slammed the bedroom door shut.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonus Ficlet<strong>

Javier kneaded Kevin's back as he sat on his lower back, right above his bare ass.

"Babe," Javi said as he worked out the tense muscles in his lover's shoulders.

"Hmm?" Kevin smiled with a moan into the pillow.

"If I won the bet then why am I giving you a massage?" He asked, but didn't slow down his hands.

"Because I asked you to." He turned his head to drop a kiss on Javier's fingers. "And besides sex is hard work, you know."

"I guess I'm doing all the hard work again." Javi teased.

"Yeah? When are you gonna start?" Kevin grinned.

"You want a massage? I'll give you a massage." He smirked and stood up on his back. He used his toes to dig into Kevin's back softy.

Kevin groaned into his pillow, "Ugh, Javi, ugh." He could barely get words out. "You...aren't...a feather..."

Javier ignored him in favor of checking out his partner's naked backside, specifically his ass. "Your butt looks really good in this light, babe." He used his toes to draw imaginary patterns on his ass.

"Not fair," Kevin grunted turning his head, "Do you know how hard it is to look up boxer shorts?"

Javier laughed and dropped the his knees straddling Kevin

"You're the one that wanted the massage." Javier leaned over to whisper in Kevin's ear.

"Yeah, but maybe I wanted a naked Javier. I gave you a naked Kevin."

Javier laughed, "I don't know, like you said sex is tiring and I don't know if you can control yourself."

"Is this another bet?"

"Maybe." Javier winked getting off him and crawling underneath the covers. He pulled his boxers off and pushed them to the side before lifting the blanket and patting the empty spot next to him.

Kevin smiled and crawled over to get into a spooning position with Javier. "You're on."

Javier laughed and draped his arms around his lover. "Go to sleep, Kev." He whispered in his ear with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>I would really apprciate some comments:) usually if no one reviews I don't update so often, but I think (hope) some people are reading it, so please leave a review. <strong>

**Also leave some prompts as well!:)**


	4. Shopping

**Prompt- Shopping**

**Characters- Javi and Kev**

**warnings- implied sex**

* * *

><p>"I'm home, corazón." Javier called from the doorway as he shut it with his foot.<p>

"Kitchen!" He heard his lover yell.

Javier rolled his eyes and made his way to the kitchen. He saw Kevin leaning over a bowl of some sort of batter.

"Uh whatcha doing there, babe?" Javier asked wrapping his arms around Kevin's waist.

"I bought these cute little heart shaped cake tins and I thought it would be cool to try." He wiped his forehead leaving a trace of flour behind.

Javier kissed his temple and whispered, "Since when can you cook?"

"I can't," Kev admitted, "But neither could Martha Stuart at one point."

Javi rolled his eyes, "You're such a dork." He said walking out of the kitchen and out the apartment.

"Where are you going?" Kevin yelled after him.

"I'll be back soon." He promised and indeed one hour later he was.

He walked back in to see Kevin icing the cake. He lifted his head up when he saw Javier come in with a plastic bag.

"Where've you been?" Kevin swiped his finger through the icing and covered the tip of his boyfriend's nose.

"Shopping."

"What for?" Kevin smiled eyeing the bag.

"It's for my adorable boyfriend, you know," He shrugged his shoulders putting his hand in the bag and pulling honey out. "He likes to drink honey milk, so I figured I'd treat him."

Javier smiled when he saw Kevin's eyes light up at the honey. Javier loved it when Kevin was naturally adorable. It's his thing, whether it's a smile or his hair when it falls on his forehead or even the little notes he always leaves for Javi. He is Javier's sole reason to smile.

"I think he'll like that." He smiled holding the jar in his hands.

"Yeah? I have something else that he may like as well...maybe I'll just get your opinion on them..." He smirked before pulling out a beachy scented candle and a box of condoms. "He likes the beach," He pointed to the candle. "And he turns me on." He pointed to the box of condoms.

Kevin laughed, "I love you, but you're such a dork." He pulled Javier into a messy kiss that transferred flour, eggs and icing all over him.

He traced his finger along Kevin's cheek and showed him the flour, "Says the one covered in food."

"You are too," Kevin smiled and hummed, "But maybe a quick rinse in the shower will clean us both up to eat this cake, have some honey milk and end the night lighting the candle with that box close by."

Javier groaned in pleasure, "You have the best ideas." He lifted Kevin off his feet and carried him off to the bathroom as he placed a kiss on the top of his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I would really appreciate reviews. What you didn't like, what you want to see, some prompts. I don't bite! <strong>


	5. Ice cream

**Prompt- Ice Cream**

**Characters- javier and kevin**

**warnings- none**

**HEADCANON- Kev loves cuddling with Javi**

* * *

><p>Javier finished scooping the vanilla ice cream into the bowl before loading the dessert with chocolate syrup, sprinkles, whipped cream and finally a cherry.<p>

He licked his fingers before tossing the scooper into the sink and lifting both bowls into the living room where his boyfriend was sitting on the couch.

He watched as Kevin stuck his tongue out of his mouth slightly and mixed around the sweets in his bowl. He grunted just as he started trying to soften the cold ice cream, but a few seconds later he was easily mixing it until it was creamy mixture.

Javier watched him as he stuck a cherry in his mouth thoughtfully trying to count how many adorable things Kevin had done today alone. He gave up when he ran out of fingers.

"S'delicious. Thanks babe." He said through a mouthful of ice cream. Javier couldn't help his smile when he saw Kevin's toothy grin (chocolate syrup covering his teeth).

"How are you eating all that crap?" Javier shook his head with a laugh.

"How're you eating that." He asked after he swallowed his ice cream.

Javier looked down at his Rocky Road ice cream topped with caramel and a few cherries. He didn't have a boring bowl of ice cream, but it definitely wasn't as crazy as Kevin's.

"Try it, it's good." Kevin insisted holding a dripping spoon out towards him.

Javier rolled his eyes and stuck his hand underneath the spoon so as the melted ice cream fell it landed on him instead of the couch.

He opened his mouth and nodded so Kevin slipped the spoon in his mouth and Javier closed his mouth around it. Kevin pulled it out as Javier slid the ice cream from the spoon to his tongue. He let it sit and his taste buds sort through all the different flavors before he swallowed.

Javier coughed and wiped the back of his mouth with his hand, "I feel like I just swallowed a spoon of sugar."

Kevin stuck more in his mouth and lightly kicked his boyfriend's leg with his foot. "You're just jealous 'cus yours is gross."

Javier pulled Kevin's sock of before he could pull his foot back and tossed it behind the couch.

Kevin's eyes followed it until it hit the floor before pouting at Javier. "Hey."

"Hey yourself."

Kevin smiled and raised his eyebrows. "You know what happens to sock stealers?"

"What's that, babe?" He asked with a curious smile.

"They have to rub the victim's feet." He laughed waving his foot in front of his face.

Javier pushed his foot down and shook his head, "I'm sorry, this is my day off." He shrugged his shoulders and stuck some ice cream in his mouth.

Kevin just laughed and placed his bowl on the table. Javier eyed him suspiciously, but before he could stop the smaller detective he was squishing himself in his lap.

"Oof," Javier groaned trying to push his boyfriend off of him. But Kevin stubbornly leaned backwards and smirked.

Javier looked down at the man in his lap and smiled, he should have known. Kevin was always trying to pry a cuddle session of sorts from him.

"Why are you so cute, it's annoying." He ran his free hand up and down Kevin's side.

Kevin leaned up and sucked some chocolate ice cream off of Javier's chin and laughed, "Because you love it." He raised his eyebrows before stealing another kiss.

Javier had to agree with his boyfriend. It was just another perk of being in love with Kevin.


	6. Dating

"It's 6:38, Javi and your reservations are for 7:15; if you don't hurry up you'll be late."

Javier groaned, "I know, Lanie."

"Then why aren't you dressed yet?" She rolled her eyes watching Javier search through his drawers.

"I can't...there's nothing to wear." He ran his hands through his hair.

"What's wrong with what you're wearing?" She gestured to his blue collared shirt and jeans.

"Do you think Kevin will like it? I mean what if I overdress or underdress and he gets upset." Espo went to head back to his closet, but Lanie grabbed his arm.

She smiled and raised her eyebrows, "We're talking 'bout the same Kevin right? The same man that leaves you Hershey kisses in your desk at work because he can't physically kiss you?"

Esposito's cheeks pinked at the comment. "You know about that?"

Lanie nodded her head and laughed, "You'd have to be blind to not notice every other attempt for a quicky he tries to pull as well, but he loves you so I won't blame him too much." She smiled and fixed his collar.

"So he'll like this?" Javi mumbled looking himself over for the millionth time. "He better because I bought this goddamn shirt because it matched his eyes."

Lanie laughed and rolled her eyes causing Esposito to narrow his eyes. "What?"

Lanie leaned up an kissed his cheek, "Boy, you are so whipped." She winked before leaving his room.

Javi shook his head and called after her, "What? Kev's the whipped one!" He argued, but he bite his nail in thought looking down at his shirt. Maybe he was the whipped one...


	7. Kissing

Only two more steps. Come on.

Kevin shut their apartment door and as soon as it closed, Javier had him pinned up against it. His hands exploring the skin beneath Kevin's shirt.

"Can't wait a few minutes until we get to the bedroom, huh?" Kevin laughed with a boyish smile.

"I have waited all day long, every time I looked at you, I just wanted to kiss you and keep you to myself." He growled staring lustfully at Kevin's lips.

"Tu eres de mió." Javier whispered in his lover's ear causing him to arch his back and dig his fingers into Javier's back.

"You know what your Spanish does to me, Javi." He breathed.

"Yo sé, mi corazón." He smiled as he placed his teeth on Ryan's earlobe and softly pulled.

"Get up here," Kevin ordered as he softly grind his crotch against Javier's.

Javier laughed in his ear before he ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and stared once again at his lips before he lost control.

He ducked his head into Kevin's so his lips touched his. He used his tongue to open up Kevin's kiss and soon his tongue was exploring every single part of Kevin's mouth. His lips and teeth continued to swallow all of Kevin's moans as he increased his force the more that Kevin turned him on.

One hand slipped inside the Irishman's shirt and he ran it slowly up his stomach before stopping at his nipple and rubbing small circles around it.

Javier was so lost in his kiss, he did not even realize when Kevin had unzipped his pants until he felt a hand squeezed around his semi-hard cock.

Javier groaned dirtily into Kevin's mouth, but didn't slow down his kiss; in fact he pressed closer to Kevin.

"That was hot." Kevin panted as Javi continued to dominate the kiss.

Javier's kiss stopped suddenly when he felt Kevin's finger slowly trace the vein underneath his cock. "Fuck." Javier squeezed his eyes shut.

Kevin laughed before pushing himself off of the door and shoved Javier towards the couch where his legs buckled when they slammed into the arm.

He fell backwards with a dazed look in his eyes before pushing himself upwards to take his shirt off when he saw Kevin already had his pants and underwear off.

Kevin perched himself on Javier's bare chest and bent over to trail his tongue up his chest and neck until he reached his ear. "My turn." He smiled and Javier moaned in pleasure as he dug his nails into Kevin's back.

"Estoy listo." He ripped open Kevin's shirt with a dirty glint in his eyes before repeating. "He estado listo, mi corazón."


	8. Wearing Each Other's Clothes

"You head out first and I'll meet up with you a few minutes later so they don't suspect anything." Javier said picking his shirt up off the closet floor.

They were at another one of Castle's famous parties and Kevin had suckered Javier for a quicky in Castle's linen closet that was just right to have each other's skin pressed up against one another no matter what position.

Kevin nodded pulling the other shirt over his head. Javier threw his pants at him. "I'll say I was flirting with this chick and you just say...you were doing whatever it is you do at Castle's parties."

"Have sex with my boyfriend in his closet?" Kevin asked with an innocent smile on his face pulling himself into Javier's chest.

"Ha ha," Javier chuckled sarcastically. "How about what you did before you had a sexy boyfriend."

"I imagined having sex with him. What it would be like to feel his naked body pressed against mine." He grinned leaning his head up so Javi could lean over and plant a small kiss on his lips.

"You know," Javier whispered in his boyfriend's ear as he cupped his underwear clad ass. "If you don't shush and put some pants on soon, you're the one that's going to explain the mess to Castle."

"Hmm maybe that mess would be worth it..." Kevin smiled trying to get his hand back in Javi's pants, but he shoved it away.

"Nope, now get your pants on, cutie." He slapped his ass before turning around but Kevin's lustful whisper stopped him.

"Only if I can take yours off later." He pulled slightly on Javier's belt loop.

Javier felt the groan rise from his throat that came out entirely dirty. "Oh, corazón, I will let you do so much more."

Kevin grinned into their kiss before Javier exited the closet. Kevin was about to pull his pants up when he got a better look now that he wasn't distracted by his partner...these weren't his...

"Javi!" He yelled pulling his partner's pants into his arms and running out of the closet to try and catch him before he got to the kitchen.

Okay, so the next day when he was sober this would be a plan that he would face palm every time he thought about it.

He finally caught up to his partner right before he left the hall. "Javi!" Javier whipped his head around and his eyes widened when he saw Kevin running down the hall in his underwear and his pants in hand.

"Javi, you've got my pants." Kevin pushed the pair he had into his grip.

"You were so close to just outing us, babe." Javier laughed pulling down Kevin's pants he was wearing as he kissed his boyfriend's lips.


	9. Hanging With Friends

Laughter filled the table in the back of The Old Haunt that was currently occupied by an author, his daughter, three detectives, and a medical examiner.

Castle looked around the table and smiled as he saw every single person at the table genuinely having a great time.

Beckett was laughing as Lanie flirted with their waiter. Even drunk, Lanie could still flirt effortlessly without making a fool of herself.

He looked over to the other two detectives in the corner as Kevin laughed into Javier's shoulder. When it came to these two; personal space didn't exist even when sober sober, but when they got drunk, they were practically breathing down one another's neck. So this wasn't really a set off.

Well at least until he felt Alexis nudge his shoulder, "See?" She smiled.

"What?" Castle faced his beaming daughter with a confused look.

She rolled her eyes, "Esposito and Ryan...look at how Esposito looks at him." She smiled.

Castle scrunched his eyebrows and looked over at the two partners. Castle looked at Esposito as the Latino smiled down at his partner and his eyes continued to sparkle as Ryan's laughter increased.

"Are they...?" Castle whispered to his daughter.

"Yeah!" She giggled putting her hand on her father's arm before whispering in excitement. "A few times Esposito kissed the top of Ryan's head or his cheek and each time Ryan would blush and push himself closer in Espo's chest." She smiled at the two,

"No!" Castle used a scandalized tone waiting to see this rare PDA for himself.

Just then Ryan closed his eyes and leaned into Esposito's chest, "I love you, corazón." He whispered and kissed the crown of the Irishman's head.

Castle sharply inhaled covering his mouth, "Oh this is totally going in the next Nikki Heat."

Alexis suddenly turned around, "No, Dad! This is supposed to be a secret."

"And it would have stayed a secret if they hadn't drank so much." Castle laughed pulling his phone out and snapping a few pictures of the two.

"Promise you won't mention it until they do?" Alexis crossed her arms.

Castle groaned, "Fine, party pooper."

Alexis smiled and nodded her hea before staring at the two lovers once again.

"So how long have you known?" Castle pulled his daughter in for a hug.

"First time I saw them together." She answered quickly.

"That obvious?" He laughed.

She sighed, "You have no idea, Daddy."


	10. Meeting the Parents

"Is it still bleeding?" Javier hesitantly asked once they were in the car.

Ryan nodded pulling his hand away from his face and glaring at the blood that dripped from his nose. "Just drive, before he comes out and really kills us."

Espo silently drove away and only until they were down the road, did he pull over the car and sighed. "Listen Kev, I'm really sorry about what happened in there."

Kevin turned his head sharply and shook his head, "Don't you dare apologize for him. It's his fault that he's a homophobic creep."

"Yeah, but you know, if it weren't for me you'd probably fall in love with a woman and your father wouldn't be so disappointed in you." He looked down in lap.

"Hey, baby," Kevin took his boyfriend's hand. "I don't care what he thinks, he was never proud of me. I was always a failure to him. There's no one I'd rather be with than you because I love you and nobody will convince me other wise."

Javier smiled and lifted his head, "If it helps, I think that bruise makes you look even more sexier." He smirked.

Kevin laughed, "Yeah?" He pulled Javi down in a kiss and started to make it rough, but Javi sensing his wincing stopped him. "Let's get to my mom's so we can put some ice on that so I can show you a real kiss without hurting my princess."

"I think I'd like that-hey wait-princess?" He smacked his boyfriend's arm lightly Javier laughed and pulled back into the street.

"Yup and don't deny it."

"I dare you to go tell my father that." Kevin teased.

"No thanks, I prefer to keep my head attached to my body." He laughed stealing a quick glance at Kevin before looking ahead at the road again.

"I think my ma would think it's cute." He smiled playing with a loose thread on his sweater vest.

"Yeah, that's 'cus our moms have been betting on when we'd get together since that they saw us both together for the first time years ago."

"See? Your mom accepts us and makes the best pupusas. We didn't even have to go my parents. Well, my mom likes us too so we'd have to invite her. But let my dad stay home by himself with no pupusas or even cats to keep him company." He laughed.

Javi stared at his partner with a smile, "God, do you realize how adorable you are?"

"Maybe." He smirked, "So you should hurry up and get to your mom's because the sooner you do...the sooner you can kiss your cutie." Javier grinned and pressed just a little harder on the pedal.


	11. Morning Rituals

The alarm blared annoyingly at exactly 7 am. Javier blinked one eye open glaring the loud machine as if it had offended him.

Javier absolutely hated waking up in the morning on work days. It was impossible for days like these to ever go smoothly.

It made complete sense, outside the blankets was much cooler, there was probably a murder waiting for him and those were always depressing.

But the thing that was the most prominent reason to keeping him tucked into bed each sunrise was Kevin.

The Irishman's head was currently laying on Javier's chest and his arms were close to their sides. Javier's fingers laced through his hair softly as he traced from freckle to freckle along his shoulders. Each time Kevin's chest rose up and then lowered, Javier could hear a small puff of air that he wouldn't count as a snore, but wasn't exactly quiet either.

Kevin was absolutely beautiful in every way imaginable to Javier.

Javier stayed like that with Kevin in his arms for another few minutes until it slowly approached the time where if they didn't get up then, they would be late.

Javier brushed a strand of hair from his boyfriend's face and gently kissed the top of his head, "Wake up, Kev, time for work."

Kevin grunted and scrunched his nose in an annoyed fashion as Javier continued to try and ease him into consciousness.

Kevin was not a morning person to say the least. He was always grumpy until he had that morning shower to wake him up.

Javier felt Kevin's grip tighten around him, trying to convince him to stay in bed with him, but Javier was not going to fall for that.

"Nu-uh." Javier shook his head and tried to carefully peel the Irishman off of him. "Wake up, babe."

Kevin chose to ignore him with a small kiss to Javier's bare chest. He smiled sleepily, but his eyes remained closed.

"C'mon, Sleeping Beauty, let me see those beautiful blue eyes." Javier leaned over and kissed the closed eyelid he could reach.

"M'tired." Kevin announced as he attempted to snuggle deeper, but Javier shook his head.

"We do this every morning, come on, you know the drill." Javier pinched Kevin's bare bottom. Javier loved Kevin's reaction to the pinch by lifting himself up a centimeter before lowering himself once the surprise passed.

"Let's go back to sleep, Javi." Kevin whispered as he settled his head against Javier's chest again.

"No," Javier pulled the blanket off their tangled bodies, the cool air causing their naked bodies to shiver briefly.

"Javi..." Kevin whined with a pout trying to take as much warmth as he possibly could from the Latino.

"Up." Javier placed a chaste kiss to Kevin's lips before pushing both of them up.

Kevin's eyes finally peeked open slowly as he stared at his lover with a small scowl, but Javier knew there was no heat behind it.

Javier smiled brightly when he saw the blue of Kevin's eyes and stole another kiss. When Kevin reluctantly pulled back, Javier was still smiling and said, "If you hurry up maybe I'll join you in the shower."

Kevin's face immediately lite up and in a second, his bare feet hit the the ground before made his way to the door, "C'mon, babe, the shower awaits." Kevin winked before slipping into the hallway.

Javier sat on the bed and stared lovingly at his partner until the last of his naked body disappeared from the doorway.

Waiting more, Javier jumped to his feet practically running out to get in the bathroom.

Javier didn't need a shower to wake him up, nothing woke him up more than waking with Kevin at his side. But who was he to pass up a shower with his amazing boyfriend.


	12. Discussing Dreams

"One day I'm gonna kiss you." Kevin said softly as he snuggled with Javier in bed.

Javier chuckled holding his boyfriend just a bit closer, "I think we're past that stage, babe."

Kevin shook his head and tilted it up so they were looking in each other's eyes and he clarified, "I'm gonna kiss you in front of everyone."

Once Javier realized what he meant, his eyebrows rose slightly, "Yeah?"

Kevin nodded and laid his head flat against Javier's chest again. "Yup, and no one is going to have a problem with it." He lifted his head and rested his chin on his hands as he leaned on Javi's chest.

Javier smiled rubbing his back softly, "Who's gonna see?"

"First, we'll walk right into Gates' office and before she can even say a word, my lips will be crashing to yours. And she won't separate our partnership or fire us." Kevin loved to imagine how great it would feel to get this secret off his chest without worrying about consequences.

"What then?"

"I'm gonna kiss you in the middle of the bullpen and not one cop is gonna say anything. We're not gonna have to worry about them jumping us just cus we're gay; they'd keep treating us like they did when they thought we were straight."

Javier laughed and nodded his head urging his boyfriend to continue, so he did, "Castle'll be able to add Roach porn without losing readers."

Javier laughed, his chest rumbling against Kevin as he shook his head, "I think I still would appreciate not to have Castle writing porn of us, babe."

Kevin nodded, but kept talking although this time his voice was much softer. "And I'd tell my dad and he wouldn't care. I wouldn't be a failure or a disappointment. I'd still be his son."

Javier tightened his grip slightly, but remained silent as Kevin played with the hem of his t-shirt.

"I'm going to kiss you wherever I want to and no one is going to care. They won't mind that were partners or both men. Nope, for once I'll be able to show the world that I _love_ you and they'll finally realize that. And they'll leave us alone."

Javier's heart broke as he stared at his boyfriend. He always knew that Kevin got upset about having to keep their relationship a secret. He hate that they had to hide it because people were assholes.

_"They wouldn't understand."_ Javier was always telling his boyfriend and it broke his heart every time.

Why did other couples get to show off their love, but he had to tell his that had to hide it. _Just because they were both guys._

Well he was tired of disappointing Kevin. He had to do something because he knows the world won't change unless you do something about it.

Screw it.

"That day is tomorrow." Javier said suddenly gaining a round of confidence.

Kevin perked up at this because they always talked about this and always decided against it, "What?"

"Tomorrow, we're telling everyone and fuck them if they don't like it. I love you, Kevin Ryan and I am not at all ashamed by it. So I will tell whoever the Hell will listen that I, Javier Esposito, am in love with my partner, Kevin Ryan." He kissed his cheek softly, "And there's no turning back now."


	13. Wanting a Family

Javier hesitantly stepped through their bedroom door to see his lover lying on top of the covers of their bed.

Kevin was sadly staring lifelessly at the wall as even his chest rose and fell in a miserable way. Ever since they returned to their apartment from dinner, Kevin was acting like a kicked puppy, but Javier couldn't tell why.

"Hey, babe," Javier whispered as he sat by his legs and took his hand in his.

Kevin remained quiet, but weakly squeezed Javier's hand to let him know he was listening.

"What's wrong, hermosa?" Javier asked softly as he watched Kevin's baby blue eyes slowly move from his fixation on the wall to his face.

"There were a lot of kids at the restaurant tonight." He sighed tiredly as he turned from his side in favor of laying on his back.

Javier's eyebrow scrunched, he thought Kevin loved kids. He was always surrounded by them between when he was younger with his sister or now with his nieces and nephews. "I'm sorry, babe, if you asked we coulda gone somewhere quieter." There had been several nosy children surrounding their table that night.

"No," Kevin shook his head and were those tears in his eyes? "I don't want quiet, I want kids and babies and crying and laughing."

Oh.

Javier laid down next to Kevin and pulled him into a comforting embrace, "Kev, is that why you're upset? You want a kid?"

Kevin nestled his head into Javier's chest, "Not just a kid, Javi, I want us to have one. I want to be there for their first laugh, smile, word." He kissed the arm that Javier had wrapped around him, "I want to be able to say they have my eyes, and your nose. I want the baby to be ours."

"Oh Kev," Javier pulled him closer with a frown, "Babe, you know I would give anything for that, but it's just not possible..."

Kevin nodded, "Yeah, I know, I was just thinking."

Javier placed a soft kiss on the hair above his ear, "We could find a surrogate; that way the baby would be at least one of ours and we'd be there from the very beginning or our baby's life."

Kevin's mood immediately rose, and he lifted his head up to look Javier in the eye, "Really?"

The smile that adorned Kevin's face made it impossible for Javier to hold back his, "If that would make you happy, princesa."

Kevin kissed his boyfriend's nose and wrapped his legs around Javi's. "I'd be the happiest man in the world."

Javier laughed, "Yeah? Well we better get to that soon, huh?"

Kevin nodded jumping up and down slightly in excitement, "Very soon."

Javier pulled Kevin down into his chest before saying, "How about we make a deal, baby. First, let's get married and then we'll build our family."

Without hesitation, Kevin's lips crashed into Javier's in the need for a kiss before he pulled back and licked his lips, "Javi," Kevin gripped his t-shirt in his hands and pulled them closer, "Marry me." He kissed Javier's lips greedily and spoke again when he pulled back, "Why are we waiting? Let's go get married."

Javier looked straight into his blue eyes, not expecting the sudden proposal. But just because it was unexpected doesn't mean that it was any less desired, so he nodded, "Of course, Querido, of course I'll marry you."

Kevin smiled and rubbed their noses together in a quick Eskimo kiss, "So about that baby...?"


End file.
